


PactPlay

by Wistful-Siren (SariWrites)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consensual pact play, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Sex, femdom?, gentle femdom?, no betas we die like summoned humans, what do i call this help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariWrites/pseuds/Wistful-Siren
Summary: You're just a human, there's no way you could inflict a decent amount of pain on the demons. But your First needs his masochistic itch scratched.So you have to use other methods.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 361





	PactPlay

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how awkward it is to suddenly have this idea pop up in it's entirety while out in public? Holy shit. 😤  
> I'm in the midst of other things, but I needed to get this out of my system. Might come back and properly edit this later. 😬

The sounds of slicked flesh being fervently worked was paired with Mammon’s frantic breathing in the quiet of the room. His pace was unrelenting, feverishly working towards his highly anticipated release. His eyes were dark as he watched you, fingers gripping tighter at your smirk.

You sat across from his bed, legs crossed, cheek in one hand. Your own eyes deftly followed the movements, taking in the way he swiped his palm over the glans every few strokes. It was rising, clear as sunrise to you in the way the muscles of his open thighs began to twitch. Wings revealed long ago to you fluttered against the bed, tail squirming and coiling. His chest heaved, empty hand snaking around to palm his balls just before they-

“Stop,” you commanded, resisting the tremble of delight that rushed through you with the rush of the pact’s magic.

His hand froze in place immediately, fingers spasming in an effort to complete the stroke that would have sent him over the edge. Mammon moaned, lewd and loud as his high rose and escaped him at the same time. His body trembled until he could do nothing else but slump back against the headboard.

But he didn’t complain.

Dark blue stared out from under cloudy white bangs slicked to his forehead, dark as an ocean ready to swallow you up.

“Good boy,” you praised in a soft voice, focusing on the way his adams apple bobbed with a swallow.

With deliberate slowness you stood, shedding your shirt and sleep shorts. Kicking them to the side, you finally locked eyes with him again with a soft smile. He held his breath as you crawled up the foot of the bed towards him, legs spreading wider in invitation as you drew close. You dragged your nails along his leg from ankle to calf and sighed in the beautiful way he shuddered from your touch.

“Mammon,” you called to get his attention. He watched you with a near drunk expression while you slowly straddled his hips. “Move your hand, please.”

A faint whine met your ears as his fingers reluctantly pried themselves from his cock, twitching to add friction even now despite your still active order. There was a temptation, incredibly strong, to lean over and kiss his forehead. But you had a better reward in store for him.

Slowly you ran your hands down over your hips to the apex of your thighs, fingers pressing in to reveal your sopping wet core to him. Another groan escaped him at the sight, hips bucking up once to get closer to you. Balancing yourself with a hand on his chest, you positioned yourself over him, other hand gripping him gentler than he’d like. 

Your eyes flicked up to meet his one last time, a silent question quickly answered by his hands latching onto your upper thighs so his thumbs dug into the crease of your hips.

“ _ Please _ ,” he begged on a hoarse breath.

You sank down slowly, sighing as he slipped inside with practiced ease and you were treated to one of your favorite sights in the Devildom. You could  _ see _ the shiver of pleasure ravaging his body. From his head as it tilted back to expose his throat, lucious pale lashes pillowing on darkened cheeks. The way his shoulders rolled back, back arching more and more as if in a bid to get closer to you yet struggling underneath the full onslaught of sensation. You clenched and his hips bucked again on a choked off moan, fingers leaping from your skin with flat palms to spasm in the air.

“Don’t cum.”

Your voice was soft, nearly lost in the fury of his strained cursing both demonic and human languages you knew and didn’t know. The pact was singing between you, washing over you strong enough to overflow into him, feelings flowing back and forth between you more and more in a building feedback loop. You circled your hips against him, loving the way he nearly sobbed.

You grinded against him a bit more, leaning forward to nip at his throat before tilting your face to whisper in his ear.

“Mammon…”

His breath shuddered in his chest.

“Cum.”

Something like a roar left him on that last command, hands clenching and hips thrusting up into you as he spilled everything he had to give inside you. The heat of his pleasure caught you up without mercy, a cry leaving you as your insides clenched down on him in retribution. You writhed atop him even as he held you in place, teeth scraping against your shoulder in a show of restraint even now. Soon you both fell still, breathing hard as you came back to the ground from your shared moment of rapture.

“Hey,” he huffed, turning his face to press kisses from shoulder to neck to your jaw.

You turned to him with a lazy hum. 

“You did good,” he whispered, the sated look in his eyes making you smile.

A chuckle left you and you snuggled more into the side of his neck. “So did you.”

His chuckle sparked a warm feeling in your chest.


End file.
